


To Trust a Lie

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: "Super High School Level Compulsive Liar, isn't it?""Not at all. It's still Super High School Level Gambler.""Is that another lie?""That is all up for you to find out, Kirigiri-san."(Fictober day 3: "How can I trust you?")





	To Trust a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda an au of kirigiri being the protag & celestia being the trickster character though idk if i'll ever develop it so take that (if you say "haha this is just saiouma" i will die but i guess)
> 
> also summer if you're reading this is for you. hope it's good

Getting caught up in a situation like this is troublesome.

So far one person got killed.

Though, it's very troublesome.

To Kirigiri Kyouko, it's too troublesome.

The victim is Naegi Makoto.

Kirigiri thought he didn't stand out too much.

Maybe in some situation like that, he's expected to die first.

Maybe if she was someone else, like, Yamada or someone similar, she'd think that Naegi was definitely going to be a protagonist.

But she's not.

The Super High School Level Good luck is dead.

That's such bad luck…

Maybe he really didn't live to his talent —literally— as he mentioned before.

"Oho, are you trying to find clues, Kirigiri-san?"

Her eyes turn around to her side.

"Celes-san, was it?"

"Correct! You have a pretty good memory… how interesting…"

For some reason, Celestia's words sounded suspecting, as if she was telling her, "I know that you're hiding something".

But she's not.

As far as Kirigiri could remember, she had always had a brilliant memory.

Her grandfather —what was he again? Kirigiri remembers that her dream job was similar to his— has always praised it.

Celestia did a great job of hiding her suspicion, but Kirigiri still noticed.

It was complicated.

"Yes. I'm trying to investigate."

"Investigate, hm? That is what we ought to do in that situation. Would you be able to work alone, or would you prefer to work in a group?"

These words were full of distrust it seems.

It's not as if Kirigiri didn't suspect anyone else —one of them is a killer in the first place— and it's not as if she wasn't suspected because of not having any of her memories.

Or any single clue of her talent.

The black haired girl stood, still smiling, in front of her.

"I would prefer to work alone. All of us would prefer that, wouldn't we?"

Kirigiri's sole goal is to solve the murder.

After all, she doesn't want to end up dead.

She doesn't want anyone to end up dead.

Anything else is a distraction.

"I see. Nevertheless, we must be together, as to find more clues."

Her words felt truthful, yet still, dishonest.

"Celes-san… you aren't telling the truth, are you?"

Celestia only giggled, without hesitation.

"Kirigiri-san, somehow an accusation like that feels rather cruel, hm?"

"It isn't an accusation. I just noticed that from the way you talk. You might be able to fool someone else, but to me, it's clear that you're lying."

Who knows…

Celestia Ludenberg might not even be Celestia Ludenberg.

If gambling turned out to not be her true talent, Kirigiri wouldn't be surpised, at all.

"I see. Perhaps you uncovered my true self. I really wanted to keep going, however."

Celestia didn't seem disappointed though.

But deep inside, Kirigiri thought she was.

A liar would feel like that, a professional one might even feel more.

Possibly furious too.

But she didn't show anything, she remained smiling.

"Super High School Level Compulsive Liar, isn't it?"

"Not at all. It's still Super High School Level Gambler."

"Is that another lie?"

"That is all up for you to find out, Kirigiri-san."

It felt like a mocking challenge.

Even though her voice felt calm, rather sweet.

A compulsive liar is capable of many things.

Kirigiri is impressed.

"I see. Then, I'll unravel it, bits by bits."

"I see. We make a good pair, don't you think?"

Celestia seemed to insist on being partners, it seemed.

"That seems impossible."

Celestia only looked at her with a sly smile.

"What may be the reason?"

"Neither of us trust each other. I can tell."

"Something has to be done, then. How can I trust you?"

Kirigiri felt nothing needed to be said.

How can a compulsive liar be trusted?

And how can an amnesiac be trusted?

It's difficult.

"I don't know. How can I trust you?"

"If I said that I trust you, would you believe it?"

"Of course not."

Celestia didn't seem to back down.

Maybe it was the thought of betrayal that held Kirigiri back.

She had been betrayed by her father.

How, though…? She couldn't remember.

"Then, you do not have to trust me. We shall pretend to trust each other. It will be our shared lie."

"A shared… lie?"

"Just trick yourself into trusting me, and I will do the same. Think of me as your closest person, your ally, and it'd work. Even if it wasn't true at all."

Kirigiri wasn't an excellent liar.

A truth concealer, maybe, but never a liar.

Maybe that was why she admires Celestia Ludenberg.

Lying needs too much.

But maybe she needs to trust Celestia.

They could fake their trust, and go on.

And it'd be real, with a professional liar.

She might be able to trick her mind, just for this once.

Even though the truth matters more, a simple lie wouldn't hurt.

Even though it's not as simple.

It's quite complicated.

Celestia is intelligent, that's what Kirigiri knows.

Her grandfather also —she's trying to remember desperately what was his line of work, how could she forget something that significant?— told her that she's one of the most intelligent members of the family.

Maybe if they were together, the murder could be solved easier.

Even if they didn't trust each other.

Even if their trust in each other is a mere lie.

If this lie can lead them to find out who the culprit is, it might be worth trusting.

"I understand. Then, let us begin, as partners. Celestia Ludenberg-san"

"With pleasure, Kirigiri Kyouko-san."

"But that's a lie. We're only fake partners, but if it could lead us to the truth, then it's just a white lie."

"However, Kirigiri-san, the truth is too boring, is it not? Does truth not bore you?"

"Getting too lost in lies is not a healthy thing to do."

"Getting too indulged in truth can lead to your doom."

"We seem to be at odds."

"The worst kind of partners, is that what we are?"

Kirigiri had a smile on her face.

"Definitely the worst."


End file.
